


Желтый цвет

by J_Doe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Loyal John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон думает, что Шерлок мертв - и рисует на стенах желтой краской, а Шерлок - смотрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желтый цвет

Несколько слов желтой краской по серой кладке.

Шерлок не понимает.

Желтый — почему именно желтый? Цвет еретиков и предателей в средневековой Испании — нет. Аллегория бессмертия в Китае — вряд ли, хотя, кто знает? Распространенный призыв к осторожности — возможно. Сантименты — вероятнее всего.

Он останавливается чуть поодаль: джинсы, коротко остриженные пряди, капюшон на глаза, ладони в карманы брюк — никто не узнает, но все же не стоит рисковать; и смотрит Джону в спину. Джон удаляется быстрым шагом, чуть сутулится (тяжелая сумка — баллоны с краской, кисти, листовки, пачка бумаги: плотная, высокосортная, для фотопечати), свободная рука сжата в кулак: чувствует и плохо выносит взгляды в спину, но преисполнен решимости доказать свою истину каждому, кто не согласен.

Шерлок ждет еще минуту — и подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть надпись. Резкий запах, щедрые, толстые мазки кистью: на влажную поверхность плохо ложится краска из баллонов. Нарочито спокойные, ровные линии: Джон никуда не спешит, ему плевать на случайных свидетелей, более того, он ищет их.

Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться, и тут же отдергивает, подносит к лицу: на кончиках пальцев остаются желтые следы. Он осматривает их с изрядной долей удивления: в его намерения не входило исследовать надпись тактильно.

Джон ушел уже достаточно далеко и, хотя Шерлок прекрасно знает маршрут, он все же спешит следом. В кармане вибрирует телефон.

**«Это глупо, Шерлок. МХ»**

Шерлок досадливо морщится и удаляет сообщение, почти не отрывая взгляда от напряженной спины Джона.

**«Скоро ты сможешь вернуться. Не будь ребенком. МХ»**

**«Иди к черту. ШХ»**

Джон останавливается возле уличного лотка и покупает кофе: в последнее время он не выходит на обед и не успевает ужинать. У него множество дел: найти ответы на вопросы, вызвать общественный резонанс, получить отклик прессы. Вот уже полгода он тратит все свое время на... _это_.

«На меня», - поправляет Шерлок сам себя.

Логично, ведь это — именно то, чем Джон занимался семнадцать месяцев до. Не логично — категорически, чертовски, за гранью добра и зла — потому что Джон знает, Джон _верит_ , что Шерлок Холмс умер шесть месяцев и четыре дня назад.

Шерлок не понимает.

Что это? Скука? Нет, скука может заставить палить в стену, скука формирует плохое настроение и дурные привычки. Здесь что-то другое. Обостренное чувство справедливости, должно быть. Дань памяти мертвому другу, с большой степенью вероятности. Сантименты, снова. Упрямство и отчаянная вера в людей? _В него?_

Шерлок смотрит, как Джон допивает свой кофе и выбрасывает картонный стаканчик в урну, перехватывает поудобнее сумку. Он хочет прямо сейчас подойти и спросить, зачем Джону нужно — _вот так_.

Усилием воли Шерлок заставляет себя стоять на месте.

**«Завтра, Шерлок. МХ»**

**«Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы все усилия доктора Уотсона пошли прахом? МХ»**

**«Сгинь. ШХ»**

Все верно. Джон сумел сделать то, с чем не справились все спецслужбы Майкрофта. То, что не смог сам Шерлок, связанный своим _загробным положением_ по рукам и ногам.

Джон, который каждый вечер ровно в шесть пятнадцать выходит из дверей частной клиники, где работает последние три месяца, и упрямо идет расписывать стены желтой краской, Джон, который заставил инспектора Лестрейда поверить, нашел Себастьяна Морана. Его взяли сегодня днем в паре кварталов от Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок — действительно — не понимает.

Шерлоку страшно. Страх — всего лишь отрицательно окрашенный эмоциональный процесс. Процесс биологического характера. Чувство. Шерлок всегда прекрасно справлялся с чувствами. И признаться в этом даже себе — труднее некуда, но... Он боится.

Шерлок не знает этого — нового — Джона. Человека с прямой спиной и несгибаемой волей. Кажется, будто все его прежние ненавязчивые достоинства возросли в стократ.

Шерлок не может предугадать, что принесет грядущий день. Все его логические выкладки, все догадки, все сценарии разбиваются о решительные плечи и широкую кисть в перепачканных краской руках.

У Джона звонит телефон. Он вздрагивает от резкого звука, долго ищет мобильный аппарат в кармане сумки, нахмурившись, смотрит на экран. Чуть сдвигает брови — звонок, по всей видимости, связан с работой.

— Да, я слушаю, — отвечает Джон наконец. — Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, завтра я тоже не смогу. Да, я знаю, что от этого зависит размер моих премиальных. Нет, мне жаль, но я занят.

Джон вешает трубку и отступает на шаг, придирчиво осматривает свежую надпись. Краска неестественно выделяется на фоне темной стены. Можно было бы подумать, что она обладает люминесцентными свойствами, но это не так, просто обман зрения. Вздохнув, Джон смотрит на часы (скоро стемнеет, его ежевечерний рейд подходит к концу, а, значит, заканчивается и небольшая прогулка Шерлока), складывает банку с краской и кисть в сумку и уходит, не оглядываясь.

Шерлок ждет, пока Джон скроется за поворотом.

Джон не взял дополнительные часы к смене, значит, завтра он пройдет тем же маршрутом. Обычно Джон не повторяется, но эта точка — исключение. Стена напротив Бартса, через дорогу от того места, где Шерлок покончил с собой.

Шерлок улыбается: очень удачно. Он подходит к стене и, пачкая руки, пишет «Спасибо». Джон заметит.

Воздух густеет. Закатное марево ярко окрашивает Лондон, контрастнее высвечивает надпись.

Несколько слов желтой краской по серой кладке.

Шерлок не понимает. Но, должно быть (он думает об этом впервые), просто чувствовать — вполне достаточно.


End file.
